Recueil AkuRoku
by Sly Blue Roxy
Summary: Voici un recueil d'histoires sur le couple Axel x Roxas. Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)
1. Introduction

Introduction

Nous sommes des Simili.

Nous n'existons pas réellement.

Nous sommes rejetés, autant par la lumière, que par les ténèbres.

Nous agissons dans l'ombre, nous résignant à ne pas nous faire connaître.

Nous sommes ce qui subsiste après que nos êtres d'origine aient perdu leur cœur.

Nous ne sommes que des demi-personnes. Des corps dénués de cœur, bien que nous possédons une âme.

Nous ne sommes que des coquilles vides, réunis pour une unique quête.

Nous ne souhaitons qu'une chose, récupérer notre cœur, pour redevenir des êtres complets.

Nous passons nos demi-vies à lutter et à faire face à nos souffrances et nos doutes.

Nous ne pouvons ressentir de vrais sentiments. Ce ne sont que des simulacres d'émotions, des vestiges de nos existences passées.

Nous ne sommes rien ni personne.

Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions...


	2. End of Twilight

End of Twilight

Aujourd'hui n'échappera pas à la routine. Comme chaque jour après ma mission, je me rends à la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle. Comme chaque jour depuis son départ, j'y recherche la jeune tête blonde qui m'est si familière. Et comme chaque jour, après m'avoir vu, il s'enfuira...

Je tends le bras et matérialise un couloir des ténèbres devant moi. Je m'y engouffre en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça tous les jours ? Il ne se souvient même pas de moi...

Je sais que je devrais écouter Saïx et arrêter de m'accrocher à lui comme ça mais... c'est plus fort que moi... Le simple fait de le voir c'est... Je ne saurais mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens puisque je ne peux rien ressentir. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'avec lui je n'ai pas besoin d'un cœur. Ça ne le rend que plus précieux à mes yeux.

En sortant du couloir, je me retrouve dans une petite ruelle. Cette ville virtuelle est vraiment bien faite. Une parfaite réplique de la Cité du Crépuscule. Même la tour de l'horloge, où on s'asseyait pour manger des glaces, est la même. Repenser à ces moments m'arrache un faible sourire. Je m'y arrête à chaque fois, après qu'il se soit enfui. J'achèterai peut-être une glace aujourd'hui. Mais bon, avant cela, je déclare la chasse au blond ouverte.

- Alors, où te caches-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je marche en silence dans les rues de la ville en m'étonnant - comme à chaque fois - du si petit nombre de gens dans les quartiers. Au moins, ça me facilite la tâche. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrive dans une place.

- Oh, c'est ici que le marchand de glaces tient son stand !

Je regarde autour de moi et repère l'enseigne colorée, accompagnée d'une grande pancarte : « Venez goûter nos glaces à l'eau de mer ! ». Malheureusement, le stand est vide. Je soupire.

- Aaaah... pas de glace pour aujourd'hui... Hum ? Tiens ?

Un jeune garçon s'approche du stand et baisse la tête, apparemment déçu de l'absence du marchand. Je le regarde quelques secondes, avant de m'avancer vers lui. Aucun doute, c'est bien lui.

Il se retourne brusquement en entendant mes pas.

- Hein ?! A-Axel ?! S'exclame-t-il.

Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Roxas.

Il esquisse un mouvement de recul.

- Tu comptes me poursuivre comme ça encore longtemps ?!

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'en aille ? C'est ma faute... J'aurais du le retenir... Je n'aurais jamais du lui cacher la vérité... Il aurait beaucoup souffert, mais au moins on serait toujours ensemble. J'aurais pu prendre soin de lui.

Et voilà que je repars dans mes divagations... Dès que je le vois, je pense à tout ce que j'aurais pu faire si je l'avais retenu. Avec lui je me sens... entier.

- Roxas... viens avec moi... Dis-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurait désiré.

- Quoi ?! Non !

- Roxas... je reviendrai ici chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que tu me suive... Je n'abandonnerai pas. Alors viens avec moi.

- Arrête ! Ne reviens pas ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça ?

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et commence à s'éloigner en courant.

_Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Roxas... ne pars pas... Reste avec moi..._

Je ne veux pas encore revenir à la Citadelle sans lui. Non, je ne veux pas vivre encore sans lui... Je le vois s'enfuir, et c'est comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi. Comme si quelque chose dans ma poitrine se désintégrait. Comme si « mon cœur » tombait en morceaux...

_Après tout le temps que l'on a passé ensemble, pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ? Non, cette fois je ne te laisserais pas partir sans rien dire, Roxas... tu ne peux pas... me laisser encore._

- Ne me fuis pas, Roxas !

Contre toute attente, il s'est arrêté. J'attends quelques secondes. Il est encore là, attendant sans bouger. Serait-ce ma chance ? Je m'avance vers lui, tout en continuant de parler, de peur qu'un silence trop prolongé ne le décide à partir.

- Roxas, ne m'abandonne pas encore. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi. Je suis vraiment désolé Roxas... J'aurais pu éviter ton départ et tout le reste, mais je m'en suis aperçu beaucoup trop tard... Pardonne-moi Roxas.

J'arrive derrière lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de son dos et il ne bouge toujours pas. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

- Roxas ?

Il se retourne lentement et lève vers moi un regard empli de larmes. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ça. Il aurait pu me hurler dessus, me frapper, me pousser, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir pleurer.

- Roxas, qu'est-ce qu... ?

- Ne... ne dis plus mon prénom... je t'en prie.

Ses larmes roulent sur ses joues.

_Quelle est cette sensation étrange ?_

Mon corps tremble à la simple vue des larmes de Roxas. Pourquoi ça me fait si... mal ? Je me sens triste. Je souffre réellement de le voir pleurer.

_Quel est ce sentiment ?_

Alors qu'il amène ses mains à ses yeux, Roxas est emporté par une vague de sanglots. Je ne peux pas supporter cela, ça me fait vraiment trop mal... Quelque chose se serre effroyablement dans ma poitrine.

- Roxas !

Mon corps bouge tout seul. Mes bras se placent autour du corps de Roxas et le maintiennent contre moi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffre Roxas !

Je le sens remuer entre mes bras, mais peu importe je ne veux plus jamais le lâcher. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et glisse une main dans ses cheveux, pour le garder encore plus près de mon corps. Il remue encore et je sens ses mains se poser dans mon dos.

- Axel... je t'en supplie, ne prononce plus mon prénom...

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est... bizarre... C'est douloureux... J'ai l'impression que des souvenirs cognent dans ma tête. Et que mon cœur se déchire... Mais en même temps, ça me fait me sentir vraiment... heureux.

Des souvenirs ?

- Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Hum...

- Roxas.

Il frissonne. Je relève la tête et fixe mon regard au sien. Il ne pleure plus, mais il a vraiment l'air mal. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de moi...

Et ce sentiment qui devient de plus en plus fort en moi...

Je prends son menton entre mes doigts et lui fait tourner la tête vers moi.

- Roxas... je suis tellement désolé... Tout est de ma faute... Et en plus je me plains de ressentir des sensations horribles quand tu n'es pas là, alors que toi tu te sens mal quand je suis là... J'aurais décidément tout raté...

Ce sentiment... Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà éprouvé, mais ça doit être ça. Je vois maintenant.

- Axel ?

- Ecoute, je vais partir et je ne reviendrai plus, comme ça tu ne souffriras plus. Mais avant...

Je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains... même si je ne suis pas censé pouvoir ressentir ce sentiment... Je dois lui montrer. Je dois lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens. Je dois lui dire que...

- Je t'aime, Roxas.

J'approche aussitôt mon visage du sien et joins mes lèvres aux siennes. C'est incroyable ! C'est si chaud, si doux. C'est comme une libération.

_Roxas... C'est donc pour ça que je me sentais entier avec toi... L'amour._

A mon plus grand malheur il met vite fin à ce baiser et se détache de moi. Je ne lutte pas pour le retenir, et laisse mes bras retomber le long de mon corps.

- Bon, et bien comme convenu, je m'en vais... Tu ne me...

- Attends un peu ! Tu te prends pour qui, Monsieur je-sais-tout ?! Avant je pensais vraiment que tu savais tout, mais en fait t'es un vrai crétin !

Ça a la franchise d'une balle de base-ball... Mais... il a bien dit « avant » ?

- Non mais franchement Axel... Et puis je te rappelle qu'on n'en a pas de cœur...

Est-ce qu'il... ? Là, à l'instant... ?

- Roxas, tu... Tu te souviens de moi ?

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Tu as bien tenu ta promesse. Heureusement que tu t'es accroché parce que sinon... Sinon...

Je referme mes bras sur lui comme un étau. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse cette phrase.

- Roxas... tu m'as tellement manqué...

- Tu m'as manqué aussi... A chaque fois que je te voyais... j'avais comme des brides de souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Mais tout était si flou. Tu es la seule chose pour laquelle mon esprit luttait pour ne pas oublier...

- Roxas... je crois vraiment que je t'aime...

- Mais Axel, c'est impossible sans cœur.

Je pose mon front contre le sien.

- Ce que tu ignore, c'est que j'en ai trouvé un.

- Hein ? Ah bon ?

- Oui. C'est toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de cœur tant que tu es avec moi, alors je peux dire que tu es mon cœur.

Il reste immobile quelques secondes avant de me sourire en glissant ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Dans ce cas... pourquoi pas Axel.

Il m'attire vers lui et scelle nos lèvres en un baiser, bien plus passionné cette fois-ci.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Mais peu importe, j'ai retrouvé mon Roxas.


	3. Perfect Match

Perfect Match

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment vivrait Roxas s'il avait été en couple avec un autre membre de l'Organisation qu'Axel ? Et bien nous oui ! Et nous avons fait 11 expériences pour répondre à cette grande question. Pour mener à bien nos recherches, les conditions initiales seront les mêmes pour chaque expérience. Nous avons donc introduit Roxas dans une situation tout à fait quelconque, qui pourrait arriver lors d'une journée totalement normale à l'Illusiocitadelle.

Voici ce que nous avons établi comme « conditions initiales » :

_Roxas était installé dans un des canapés de la Zone Grise, quelques feuilles éparpillées sur la table basse devant lui. Il venait tout juste de rentrer de sa mission. Tous les autres membres se reposaient déjà dans leur chambre, et Roxas profitait du silence régnant dans le château pour rédiger son rapport de mission. Il finit rapidement d'écrire et étendit ses bras vers l'arrière pour s'étirer. Des mains se glissèrent dans les siennes. Il les caressa doucement tandis qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son bien-aimé. Mais son sourire retomba aussitôt qu'il vit son interlocuteur._

_- Salut mon mignon ! Alors, tu es enfin prêt à ce que je te fasse grimper aux rideaux ?_

Bien ! A présent, place aux expériences !

Expérience n°I :

- Xemnas ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il alla se réfugier dans la chambre de son amant, suivit de près par l'Archer.

- Raah Roxas... qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Lança sèchement Xemnas.

Le jeune garçon se cacha derrière le numéro I.

- C'est Xigbar ! Il m'a encore fait des propositions douteuses !

- Et ?

- Et il me fait peur !

- Et ?

- Il a des oreilles pointues super flippantes !

- Et ?

- Et... et... il ressemble à un lutin maléfique ?

Xemnas soupira et s'écarta du blond.

- Ecoute Roxas, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger sauf si Kingdom Hearts est concerné.

- Mais ? Protesta le Maître de la Keyblade.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Retourne donc te coucher !

Sur ces paroles, Xemnas se dirigea vers la porte. Xigbar le toisa en ricanant.

- Ah ! Tu as vu Roxas ? Sa lune est plus précieuse à ses yeux que son propre amant !

Roxas rattrapa Xemnas et agrippa son manteau noir.

- Mais Xemnas, si Xigbar me viole, je ne serais plus au mieux de ma forme, et j'aurais beaucoup de mal à récolter des cœurs, déclara-t-il, une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Xemnas s'arrêta et resta silencieux.

- Tu perds ton temps petit, répliqua le numéro II. Allez viens avec moi, je m'occuperai bien de toi, hé hé !

Roxas lâcha le manteau de Xemnas et s'approcha légèrement du brun.

- Au revoir Xigbar, lui murmura-t-il en souriant, avant de reculer de deux pas.

- Hein ?

Il fut soudain saisi par les épaules et repoussé en arrière, jusqu'à heurter le mur du couloir.

- Alors, numéro II, tu essaies de me rouler ?

Xemnas fondit une nouvelle fois sur lui avec un regard effrayant.

- Kingdom Hearts est à moi et à moi seul, c'est compris ? Tu essaies de dérober mes cœurs hein ? Et sous mon nez en plus ! Je vais t'apprendre moi !

Roxas referma la porte de la chambre du Supérieur et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il soupira en se débarrassant de ses chaussures.

- Qu'ils sont bruyants...

Les cris de terreur de Xigbar retentissaient dans toute la Citadelle, accompagnés des sermons, parfaitement discernables, que lui faisait Xemnas. Les voix s'éloignèrent, s'étouffèrent, puis disparurent enfin, faisant place au silence.

- Ils doivent être au donjon, songea Roxas. Ça se passe toujours comme ça quand j'embobine Xemnas pour piéger Xigbar.

Le jeune blond se glissa dans les couvertures, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Brave Xemnas. Tu as beau être notre chef, tu es le plus idiot de tous, haha !

Expérience n°II :

- Xigbar ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Roxas se dirigea vers la chambre de son amant, mais s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Xigbar le rejoignit en marchant lentement. Très lentement. Il se frottait le front, l'air exaspéré. Il s'arrêta à côté de Roxas, tandis que celui-ci se tournait lentement – très lentement – vers l'Archer. Il leva vers lui son regard bleuté.

- Tu viens à peine de te rendre compte que ta phrase était bizarre, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il à Roxas, sans que cela ait vraiment l'air d'être une question.

En même temps, la réponse fusait d'elle-même. Les deux hommes restèrent dans le couloir, sans rien dire. Roxas brisa tout de même le silence au bout d'interminables minutes.

- C'était vraiment bizarre comme phrase ?

- Oui, vraiment très bizarre, répondit Xigbar plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

Un nouvel ange passa. Mais cette fois, ce fut au tour du numéro II de briser le silence.

- N'empêche Roxas, tu m'inquiètes beaucoup tu sais ? C'est assez effrayant...

- Ouais...

- Même Demyx aurait fait mieux.

- Ouais, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris là...

Nouveau blanc.

- Du coup on fait quoi ? Demanda Xigbar.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben finalement je te... ? Ou alors... ?

Roxas secoua la tête.

- Non, je préfère pas, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Xigbar, ta mission a dû te griller quelques neurones. Repose-toi bien surtout !

- Ouais, merci... Bye.

Le numéro XIII regagna sa chambre, laissant Xigbar seul au milieu du couloir.

- Oh mon dieu, soupira Xigbar, la débilité de Demyx est contagieuse... Faut que je prévienne le boss.

Expérience n°III :

- Xaldin ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il tomba nez à nez avec son amant dans le couloir, qui lui tendit les bras en le voyant.

- Viens là Roxas. Et raconte-moi donc ce qu'il se passe.

Le numéro XIII se blottit contre le torse du grand brun, qui referma ses bras sur son dos.

- C'est Xigbar, murmura Roxas. Il... il a encore essayé de me violer, snif.

Le fameux Xigbar arriva d'un air nonchalant dans le couloir.

- Yo, Xaldin !

- Tiens Xigbar, Roxas vient de me dire un truc intéressant.

- Ah bon ? Répondit l'Archer, faussement surpris.

Xaldin serra le jeune blond un peu plus fort.

- Apparemment tu voudrais le violer ? Demanda le numéro III d'un ton sec.

Xigbar déglutit devant le regard furieux de Xaldin.

- Euh... Ben... Bégaya-t-il.

La Lance Tourbillonnante agrippa fermement l'épaule du numéro II, tout en maintenant Roxas contre lui, de son autre main.

- Alors ? Continua Xaldin. Quelle est ta réponse ? Voulais-tu le violer ou non ?

- Bon OK j'avoue ! Mais je te jure que c'était juste pour...

- Et tu ne m'as pas demandé de participer ? Le coupa Xaldin.

- Hein ?

Roxas leva son visage vers le numéro III.

- Euh, Xaldin, qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda Roxas en sentant un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, tant il appréhendait la réponse.

- Je suis pas sûr de bien comprendre là, continua Xigbar.

- Voyons, Xigby, reprit Xaldin d'une voix menaçante, si tu m'en avais parlé on se serait arrangé un plan à trois.

Le visage de Xigbar se décomposa, tandis que celui de Roxas se vidait de toutes ses couleurs.

- Euh... Euh... Quand tu dis plan à trois, dit l'Archer d'un air mortifié, tu veux dire Roxas, moi et...

- Et moi bien entendu ! Compléta Xaldin.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les trois personnes.

- Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Dit finalement Xaldin, à l'autre brun.

Xigbar vit pendant une demi-seconde l'image dudit plan à trois. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et il tomba lourdement au sol, inconscient. Xaldin posa ses yeux sur Roxas, qui tremblait contre son torse.

- Voilà, tu...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, OUIN !

Roxas partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et la verrouilla à l'aide de sa Keyblade, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir. Personne, et surtout pas Xaldin ! La Lance Tourbillonnante rit doucement, puis se retourna et enjamba le corps immobile de Xigbar.

- Qu'ils sont mignons.

Expérience n°IV :

- Vexen ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il entra dans la chambre de son amant, qui était malheureusement vide. Entendant les pas de Xigbar résonner de plus en plus fort dans le couloir, il ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres et s'y engouffra pour arriver dans le laboratoire de Vexen au Manoir Oblivion. Le numéro II réussit à se faufiler dans le gouffre avant qu'il ne se referme. Au sortir des ténèbres, les deux membres de l'Organisation se retrouvèrent encerclés par une épaisse fumée rougeâtre.

- Vexen ? Appela Roxas en avançant à tâtons dans la pièce.

L'Archer le suivait de près, oubliant ce qu'il voulait faire au jeune blond tant il était intrigué par cette fumée. La voix du Savant Glacial arrivait à leurs oreilles au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

- Alors un autre gros lingot noir, quelques copeaux de lunalithe, deux morceaux d'ankharine et... Ah où l'ai-je donc mis ?!

Roxas et Xigbar arrivèrent au niveau du numéro IV, qui s'affairait autour de son plan de travail.

- Euh... Vexen ? Réessaya Roxas.

- Bon, c'est pas grave je peux déjà mélanger ça.

Vexen plaça le lingot noir dans un bac et y versa un liquide transparent dessus. Cela produisit la même fumée rouge qui envahissait la pièce, ainsi qu'un liquide visqueux de la même couleur. Il préleva cette substance et la versa dans une fiole qui en contenait déjà une petite quantité. Il plaça ensuite cette fiole, sous les yeux ébahis de Xigbar et Roxas, au-dessus d'une petite flamme. Il y ajouta les copeaux de lunalithe et l'ankharine. La substance, mélangée à ces ingrédients, devint plus liquide et tout s'homogénéisa. Quelques secondes plus tard, la préparation prit une couleur verdâtre.

- Parfait !

Vexen se retourna et remarqua enfin ses deux visiteurs, alors que la fumée se dissipait.

- Oh ! Roxas ! Et Xigbar ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Roxas agrippa la manche de la blouse de Vexen.

- C'est Xigbar, murmura-t-il. Il veut me violer... Il me fait peur, tu sais...

Le scientifique scruta un moment le numéro II de ses yeux perçants.

- Xigbar...

Il commença à s'avancer vers lui.

- Non Xigbar ! Ne bouge plus ! Cria Vexen alors que l'Archer commençait à reculer.

Vexen s'approcha d'un Xigbar totalement pétrifié par la peur. Il le contourna, se baissa et ramassa quelque chose.

- Ah merci Xigbar ! Grâce à toi j'ai enfin retrouvé mon orbe premium.

Il fit demi-tour et fit tomber la petite bille qu'il avait ramassée dans la fiole. Le liquide abandonna alors sa couleur verte pour devenir turquoise. Vexen la prit délicatement dans ses mains et en sentit l'odeur.

- C'est parfait ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai enfin réussi !

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Roxas.

- C'est un aphrodisiaque. Enfin pas juste « un », c'est l'aphrodisiaque le plus puissant au monde !

Xigbar s'avança d'un air intéressé.

- Je peux l'essayer ?

- Oh mais bien sûr ! Répondit Vexen en lui tendant la fiole. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que mes créations peuvent être utiles.

- Hum... Vexen, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, s'enquit Roxas en voyant le regard que l'Archer posait sur lui.

- Mais si voyons Roxas !

- Oui Roxas regarde, continua Xigbar en faisant boire une gorgée de l'aphrodisiaque au garçon. Alors ?

- Alors tu n'es qu'un... qu'un... Aaaah...

Le visage de Roxas devenait de plus en plus rouge et il respirait par saccades.

- C'est un pur succès ! Conclut Vexen d'un ton jovial.

Xigbar attrapa Roxas par le bras et ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres.

- Je te l'emprunte Vexen !

- Pas de problème.

- Nooooooon ! Cria Roxas alors que Xigbar l'attirait dans le passage, qui se referma juste après.

Vexen commença à nettoyer ses récipients.

- Encore une prodigieuse réussite de ma part !

Expérience n°V :

- Lexaeus ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il s'enfuit jusqu'à la chambre du Héros Silencieux, et verrouilla la serrure de la porte avec sa Keyblade avant l'arrivée de Xigbar. Il se retourna et vit Lexaeus assis en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur un casse-tête en bois qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Oh Lexaeus au secours ! Xigbar a remis ça... Il me poursuit pour me violer. Je n'arrive jamais à m'en débarrasser.

- …

- Il est vraiment lourd ! En plus il se rend même pas compte qu'il a un visage super flippant quand il fait ça.

Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté du lit de Lexaeus. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et arborait un air totalement impassible.

- Franchement, continua Roxas, tu n'as pas envie de le frapper à force ?

- …

Le numéro V fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. A force, ça devient réellement ennuyant.

- …

- Tu y vas maintenant ?

- …

- Super Lexaeus ! De toute façon c'est toi le plus fort ! Tu n'en feras qu'une bouchée !

- …

- Mais fais attention quand même, je sais pas s'il a ses fusils lasers avec lui ou pas.

- …

Roxas se retourna vers son amant après quelques instants de silence.

- Lexaeus ?

- …

- Hey ! Non mais tu m'écoutes ?

- …

- Hey !

- …

- Ah OK, je vois ! Depuis tout à l'heure je parle à un mur c'est ça ?

- …

Roxas se dirigea vers la porte en marmonnant, complètement affligé par le comportement de Lexaeus. Il invoqua sa Keyblade pour déverrouiller la porte, et l'ouvrit. Il tomba sur Xigbar, accroupi, qui n'avait visiblement manqué aucun détail de la conversation grâce à la serrure par laquelle il semblait regarder.

- Ah ! Euh, Roxas, tu vois je... Bégaya-t-il en se redressant. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois hein !

Roxas lui prit la main et tourna la tête vers le numéro V.

- Bon Lexaeus, puisque, apparemment, tu n'en as rien à faire de moi, je vais répondre aux attentes de Xigbar !

- …

Roxas grogna.

- Allez viens Xigbar, on s'en va !

Il entraîna le numéro II hors de la chambre et claqua la porte. Lexaeus leva brusquement la tête et regarda autour de lui.

- Oh, j'ai cru entendre un bruit, murmura-t-il.

Ne voyant personne, il haussa les épaules et reprit sa réflexion sur son casse-tête.

Expérience n°VI :

- Zexion ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque, sachant pertinemment que Zexion ne serait pas dans sa chambre, mais en train de lire. Et en effet, il le trouva assis dans un canapé, un livre dans les mains. Mais Xigbar l'avait suivi et réussit à le rattraper quelques mètres après l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il referma ses bras autour de Roxas, avant que celui-ci n'ait pu rejoindre Zexion.

- Et bien Roxas ! Tu commences à avoir le coup de main, tu m'as vraiment bien fait courir cette fois, dit Xigbar en ricanant.

- Lâche-moi ! Zexion ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie !

A force de se débattre, Roxas parvint à se sortir de l'emprise de Xigbar. Il reprit sa course et atteignit le canapé où se trouvait Zexion. Mais Xigbar le rattrapa une nouvelle fois et glissa ses bras sous son t-shirt, tout en le maintenant contre lui.

- Xigbar arrête ça bon sang !

- Voyons Roxas, ne fais pas ton timide. Je sais très bien que tu adore quand on te touche juste...

Il remonta ses mains le long du torse de Roxas, jusqu'à ses tétons, qu'il pinça.

- Ici ! Finit-il.

Roxas se retourna légèrement, prêt à lui donner un coup de tête pour se dégager.

- XIGBAR ! Cria Zexion.

Les numéros II et XIII se retournèrent en même temps vers le Conspirateur Ténébreux, choqués qu'il ait levé la voix alors qu'il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent.

- Laisse-le tranquille, tu vois bien que tu le dérange ! Et puis ça m'énerve moi aussi, alors arrête ! Continua-t-il d'un ton grave.

Xigbar tombait des nues. Roxas en profita pour se dégager et, les yeux plein d'étoiles, il regarda un instant son amant. Zexion ne s'énervait que très rarement, et Roxas était heureux de voir qu'il n'hésitait pas à tenir tête à un autre membre pour le protéger.

- Et bien voilà, reprit Zexion, je peux continuer de réviser maintenant que vous êtes calmes.

- Hum ? Réviser ? Tu travailles sur quoi ? Demanda Xigbar qui reprenait ses esprits.

Il se rapprocha du numéro VI et regarda par-dessus son épaule le contenu du livre qu'il tenait.

- Quoi ?! Ze... Zexion ! Mais bon sang tu dois avoir à peu près le même âge que Roxas ! Enfin t'es encore un gamin quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?!

Roxas, intrigué par la réaction de Xigbar, se pencha pour lire le titre du livre sur sa couverture.

- Kamasutra... gay ? Lut-il avant de devenir affreusement rouge. Zexion !

- Mais Roxas, c'est pour te faire plaisir que je fais ça. Je pensais que ça mettrait un peu de piquant dans notre relation si on apprenait de nouvelles positions. Du coup j'ai ressorti ce livre. Et puis en plus ça sera encore plus amusant quand on sera au lit tous les deux, j'en ai trouvé des bonnes.

Xigbar saisit le livre des mains de Zexion et le jeta au loin comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet diabolique. Il se retourna vers les deux jeunes en s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Zexion, ce livre n'est pas pour vous. Vous devriez attendre de l'avoir fait déjà une première fois avant de vous intéresser aux positions.

- Comment ça le faire « une première fois » ? Tu crois qu'on a fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? On a même épluché et testé la moitié de ce livre, répliqua le numéro VI.

Une pensée corrompue de Xigbar osa mettre en image les paroles de Zexion.

- Hum Zexion... c'est bon maintenant, tu peux te taire... s'il te plaît, dit Roxas.

- Mais je te jure Roxas ! Il y en a qui ont l'air super bien ! Comme la Loco. Oh ! La Vigne d'Archimède aussi ! Celle-là je veux absolument la tester.

- Zexion... je ne pense pas que...

- Allez Roxas ! Si tu accepte, je te promets qu'on fera la Loveuse, ta préférée.

- Rooh mais... Attends... c'est vrai ? Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, promis. On y va ?

C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Une autre pensée corrompue de Xigbar marqua au fer brûlant cette dernière image des deux jeunes dans son cerveau. Un filet de sang s'écoula de sa narine gauche, tandis que le couple quittait la pièce.

- Dis Zexion, chuchota Roxas, tu crois qu'il a marché ?

- Tu parles, lui répondit Zexion à voix basse, il a couru oui !

- Tu es génial ! Et dire qu'il pense que nous avons... couché ensemble. C'est répugnant !

- Beurk, je ne veux même pas y penser. On est trop jeunes pour des trucs aussi... Bref, j'espère ne jamais avoir à faire ça.

- Je suis d'accord ! Mais n'empêche, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à lire ce livre ?

- Et bien, c'était le seul de la bibliothèque que je n'avais pas lu.

La Citadelle redevint silencieuse lorsque les deux jeunes eurent rejoint leurs chambres respectives. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Xigbar regagna lui aussi sa chambre, enfin calmé de ses émotions.

_Je devrais peut-être emprunter ce livre et revenir voir Roxas_, songea-t-il.

Expérience n°VII :

- Saïx ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il entra dans la chambre de son amant et claqua la porte au nez de Xigbar.

- Ouf ! Saïx, au secours ! Xigbar recommence ses bêtises.

Il se rapprocha du numéro VII, qui travaillait sur son bureau.

- Hum ? Que fais-tu ?

Saïx se leva et se retourna vers le jeune blond.

- Tu tombes bien Roxas, dit Saïx en l'attirant vers le bureau. Je voulais te faire lire quelque chose.

Il lui tendit un petit carnet.

- J'ai écrit ça et j'aimerai savoir ce que tu en pense.

Roxas commença à lire le contenu du carnet. Il s'émerveilla au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Ce qu'avait écrit Saïx était magnifique. Des vers soignés, des mots choisis avec une précision de chirurgien, des sonorités douces et chaleureuses, des métaphores relevant du génie... Plus les yeux de Roxas parcouraient ce poème et plus d'images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et puis un personnage apparut dans le poème. Il était décrit comme une somptueuse créature, au teint de porcelaine, émettant une lueur presque dorée, qui embrumait l'esprit de Saïx et qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Roxas s'identifia immédiatement à ce protagoniste.

- Saïx c'est... c'est magnifique ! S'exclama Roxas, des larmes plein les yeux.

- C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ?

- Evidemment que j'aime ! C'est sublime !

- Génial ! Je pourrais lui chanter ce soir alors.

- « Lui chanter » ? A qui ?

- A la lune pardi ! C'est une ode à la lune !

Roxas se renfrogna. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que pour cette satanée lune... Toujours Kingdom Hearts...

- Hum, sinon Roxas, que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Ouah ça fait mal ! J'ai été bien sonné là...

Xigbar venait d'entrer dans la chambre, l'esprit encore embrouillé et une énorme bosse sur le front.

- Sérieux Roxas, la prochaine fois que tu fais un truc pareil, préviens moi, ou bien tue-moi pour de bon, ça fait vraiment trop mal !

Le numéro XIII se crispa.

- Saïx, il faut que tu m'aide ! Xigbar veut me faire des trucs pas très catholiques.

- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda le Devin Lunaire.

Roxas ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Ben je sais pas moi, lui botter le derrière !

- D'accord.

Saïx se dirigea vers Xigbar, mais le dépassa et sortit de la chambre.

- Hey Saïx ! L'appela Roxas, en le suivant dans le couloir.

Il le rattrapa et s'agrippa à son bras.

- Saïx ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ?! Xigbar est toujours là-bas !

- Oui, je sais, répondit le numéro VII.

- Mais alors tu vas où ?

- Demander la permission à Xemnas.

- Sa permission ?

- Oui, pour connaître clairement les ordres pour le cas ici présent.

Roxas le secoua violemment.

- Mais je te les ai déjà donnés moi tes ordres ! Tu dois donner un bon coup de savate à Xigbar !

- Je vais demander à Xemnas.

Roxas le lâcha, totalement exaspéré...

_Après tout, Demyx avait raison_, pensa Roxas, _Saïx est bien le chien de Xemnas. Oh ! Il m'avait raconté la légende sur Saïx ! Que si on l'appelle avec le bon nom, il exécute tout ce qu'on lui ordonne ! Et Xemnas en profite bien d'ailleurs. Mais je ne me souviens pas du nom..._

Roxas fixait Saïx qui s'éloignait.

- Bon, ben qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Euh... Pupuce ? Appela Roxas.

Pas de réaction de la part de Saïx.

- Hmm raté... Kiki ?

Saïx continuait de s'éloigner.

- Puppy ?

Saïx s'arrêta. Roxas le regarda un moment, se demandant s'il avait finit par trouver le bon nom.

- Puppy ? Répéta-t-il en s'avançant vers Saïx.

Ce dernier remuait ses fesses de gauche à droite, comme s'il avait une queue. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Roxas étouffa un cri de surprise. Le visage de Saïx était complètement métamorphosé. Ses oreilles étaient plus pointues que jamais, ses yeux étaient devenus tout... globuleux. Et le pire ! Sa langue ! Elle était bien plus longue que la normale et pendait de sa bouche ouverte. Saïx était devenu un véritable... chien. Et ce fameux chien se mit a quatre pattes et courut vers Roxas avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui lécher le visage. Le choc de la collision fit tomber Roxas à terre.

- Arf ! Puppy ne me touche pas avec ce truc baveux et gluant !

Mais Saïx/Puppy n'écoutait rien.

- Huh... Puppy... Couché Puppy !

Saïx s'éloigna de Roxas et s'allongea à plat ventre sur le sol.

- Waouh je rêve ! S'exclama Roxas. Alors la légende est bien vraie ! Et en plus le « couché » ça marche vraiment. Xemnas a du le dresser.

Il se releva et s'approcha de Saïx pour lui caresser la tête.

- Brave Puppy.

Xigbar vint les rejoindre.

- Hey Roxas ! Tu croyais aller où sans moi ?!

Roxas s'éloigna un peu de Saïx et pointa son index vers Xigbar.

- Puppy attaque !

Saïx se releva et s'assit par terre.

- Hein ? Puppy attaque !

Le chien de Xemnas se roula sur le dos.

- Ha ha ! Qu'essaies-tu de faire Roxas ?

- Puppy attaque !

Saïx se mit à quatre pattes en se mit à tourner en rond en courant. Les minutes s'égrenaient et il ne s'arrêtait toujours pas.

- … Je crois que j'ai cassé Saïx, murmura Roxas.

- Là t'es mal, lui répondit Xigbar.

- Moi ? Mais je n'étais pas là, je n'ai rien fait, continua Roxas en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Et bien moi non plus, dit Xigbar en faisant de même.

Tous les deux partirent se coucher, tandis que Saïx continuait de courir après sa queue imaginaire.

Expérience n°IX :

- Demyx ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il croisa son amant dans le couloir et les deux jeunes hommes partirent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Demyx.

- Waah Rox ! Tu m'as fait trop peur ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends à courir en criant comme ça ?

- Ah Demyx ! C'est Xigbar, il essaie de me violer ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Quoi ?! Encore ! Ah mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! On ne touche pas à mon précieux petit Roxas !

Les paroles du numéro IX réconfortaient Roxas.

- Mais euh je sais pas trop quoi faire...

- Ben tu pourrais utiliser l'eau non ? Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, tu vas bien arriver à quelque chose avec ça.

- Oui ! Pas bête !

- Et puis, s'il approche trop près, un bon coup de sitar sur la tête lui fera le plus grand bien.

- Yep ! Bon allez, je me lance.

Demyx sortit de sa chambre. Il vit Xigbar dévaler le couloir vers lui et invoqua son sitar.

- Danse eau, danse ! Cria-t-il en pinçant les cordes de son instrument.

Une énorme vague apparut devant Demyx et se dirigea droit sur Xigbar, qui fut englouti en quelques secondes à peine.

- AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH ! C'était trop mortel !

Demyx fit disparaître toute l'eau sans cesser de rire.

- De... Demyx...

- AH AH AH ! Hey Xig' ! T'as vu ta tronche ? Je peux plus t'appeler face de pirate avec cette coiffure !

C'était un Xigbar tout ruisselant qui se releva péniblement. La puissance de la vague avait détaché ses cheveux qui étaient à présent séparés en d'épaisses et longues mèches, semblable à des tentacules.

- Hey tête de poulpe ! Alors tu fais moins le malin maintenant hein ? Ben oui ! Une vague de plus et tu finis en takoyaki !

- Demyx... Je vais te...

- Danse eau, danse !

Demyx fit apparaître une nouvelle vague, qui dévala le couloir avant de disparaître. Xigbar n'était plus là.

- Et bien voilà ! C'était pas bien compliqué en fin de compte ! Dit la Mélopée Nocturne en étirant ses bras vers le haut.

Ses mains entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose. Quelque chose de mouillé et qui lui dégoulinait dessus.

- Hein ?

Il releva la tête.

- Xigbar ?!

Le numéro II flottait dans les airs tête en bas, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Mince ! Ah ! « S'il approche trop près, un bon coup de sitar sur la tête lui fera le plus grand bien », récita-t-il.

Il frappa alors Xigbar de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier s'écrasa par terre.

- Super ! J'ai réussi ! Yay !

Demyx effectua une petite danse de la victoire.

- J'ai battu tête de poulpe ! J'ai battu tête de poulpe ! Chantait-il tout en faisant des moulinets avec ses poignets.

Mais Xigbar se redressa d'un coup et agrippa les poignets de Demyx.

- Hein ? S'étonna le blond.

- Alors Demyx ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Maintenant c'est à mon tour d'en profiter.

Roxas, de son côté commençait à se mettre au lit.

- Roxas ! Cria Demyx depuis le couloir. Xigbar essaie de me violer !

Les cris de Demyx se firent entendre alors que Xigbar l'emmenait visiblement dans sa chambre. Roxas rabattit la couverture sur lui et se mit l'oreiller sur les oreilles.

- Non, rien entendu... Trop fatigué... Dit-il en bâillant.

Expérience n°X :

- Luxord ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il arriva dans la chambre de son amant, suivi de Xigbar, qui venait de lui attraper le poignet.

- Xigbar, lâche moi ! Ordonna Roxas tout en essayant de se dégager.

Luxord s'approcha d'eux et fit lâcher prise au numéro II.

- Hey ! Vous allez arrêter oui ? Les autres sont déjà en train de dormir. Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? Demanda Luxord d'un ton calme.

Roxas lui agrippa le bras.

- Il essaie encore de me violer... Lui expliqua-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Encore ?

Il se tourna vers Xigbar, qui approuvait d'un geste de la tête.

- Bon, j'en ai marre, cette fois on va régler cette histoire comme des hommes, déclara le Joueur de Destin en se craquant les doigts.

Roxas s'émerveilla à l'idée de voir Luxord écraser Xigbar une bonne fois pour toutes. Il étouffa un rire sadique, tandis que Luxord approchait trois chaises d'une table ronde.

- Allez, asseyez-vous ! Tous les deux ! Précisa-t-il, à l'intention de Roxas.

Les numéros II et XIII s'exécutèrent en silence, se demandant ce que mijotait Luxord. Ce dernier vint s'installer sur la dernière chaise et renversa un jeu de cartes sur la table.

- Attends, on va régler ça en jouant aux cartes ? Demanda Xigbar en riant.

- Précisément.

Roxas se renfrogna.

- Et ce sera un strip-poker ! Celui qui gagne fait ce qu'il veut du perdant.

Roxas tapa des poings sur la table.

- Pourquoi je dois jouer aussi ?!

- Roxas, calme toi. Tu fais partie de cette histoire, alors tu dois participer aussi.

Le jeune blond se rassit en boudant. Il était de nature assez pudique, et devoir retirer ses vêtements face à quelqu'un lui semblait infaisable. Mais devoir en plus le faire devant Xigbar... hors de question !

- Bon, les règles. A chaque manche on parie un vêtement. Cinq cartes sont distribuées. On pourra chacun son tour, sur un tour, jeter le nombre de cartes que l'on veut et en reprendre le même nombre. Après ce tour, on peut parier plus de vêtements. Quand plus personne ne monte les paris, on confronte nos cartes. Celui qui a la plus faible combinaison perd et enlève les vêtements pariés, expliqua Luxord en mélangeant les cartes.

Roxas afficha un léger sourire. Il avait manifestement eu une brillante idée qui lui assurerait la victoire.

- Ah, j'oubliais, continua le numéro X, interdiction de se coucher. Ou si l'un de vous tient vraiment à le faire, il devra retirer d'office l'un de ses vêtements.

Le sourire de Roxas s'effondra. Luxord avait parfaitement lu dans ses pensées. L'unique échappatoire de Roxas venait de s'envoler.

- Héhé, pourquoi pas après tout ? Ricana Xigbar. Je pourrais voir Roxas tout nu, et je n'aurais même pas eu à le forcer !

Roxas se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Le regard lubrique que Xigbar posait sur lui ne faisait qu'accentuer son désespoir. Luxord commença à distribuer les cartes. Chaque joueur regarda un instant ses cartes.

- Bon Xigbar, je suppose que tu es d'accord pour laisser Roxas commencer.

L'Archer acquiesça. Roxas commença à jeter certaines cartes en soupirant.

- Non Roxas ! D'abord tu dois miser un vêtement ! Le reprit Luxord.

- Ah... Ben une chaussure alors...

- Non ! Les chaussures vont par paire, tout comme les chaussettes. C'est le règlement officiel.

Roxas paria donc deux chaussures.

- Vu ce que t'en as fait du règlement officiel, je vois pas pourquoi tu conserves ce détail, dit Xigbar.

- J'ai pensé que ça serait plus motivant si ce petit blond se retrouvait plus vite nu comme un ver, répondit Luxord en riant, sous le regard furieux de Roxas.

Le tour des changements de cartes passa et Roxas commença à paniquer.

_Mince j'ai rien... même pas une paire. Bon ça va, c'est que les chaussures._

Et en effet, Roxas perdit et dut retirer ses chaussures. Puis vint la manche suivante. Et c'est un Roxas extrêmement paniqué qui se retrouva face à deux hommes totalement sereins.

_Mais c'est pas possible... J'ai rien !_

Roxas perdit une nouvelle fois et dut enlever ses chaussettes. Une chance pour lui que ce n'était que le début du jeu et que personne n'osait monter les paris. La troisième manche débuta.

- Hey ! Luxord ! Roxas a l'air bien parti pour perdre hein ? Je sais pas toi, mais j'ai bien envie de laisser durer le plaisir de lui retirer ses vêtements un à un.

Luxord regarda un instant Roxas, avant que la même lueur lubrique des yeux de Xigbar ne s'empare des siens.

- Oh oui ! Et puis, il est tellement expressif qu'on peut rapidement savoir ce qu'il a entre les mains.

Un frisson parcouru Roxas.

_Là, je suis mal..._

Un nouvel échec. Roxas enleva son manteau. Et les manches continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il doive finalement se défaire de son pantalon.

- Wouhou ! Luxord j'adore ton jeu ! S'exclama Xigbar qui ne ratait pas un seul mouvement du petit blond, pour qui la limite à franchir vers la nudité ne reposait que sur le caleçon. Vivement la prochaine manche, que ce sous-vêtement débarrasse le plancher !

- Quoi ?! Hors de question que j'enlève mon caleçon !

- Allez Roxas, hé hé, il faut jouer jusqu'au bout !

Roxas se retourna vers son amant.

- Allons Xigbar, laissons le comme ça. Déjà que c'est lui le perdant, n'en rajoute pas une couche.

- Luxord ! Cria Roxas.

- C'est le jeu, c'est comme ça.

Une nouvelle manche commença.

- Il ne reste plus que nous maintenant mon bon Luxord.

- Prépare toi à perdre Xigbar !

- Bon et bien je vais commencer gentiment, je mise les chaussures et les chaussettes, annonça Xigbar.

Chacun se débarrassa des cartes inutiles et en piochèrent de nouvelles. Luxord leva les yeux vers son adversaire.

- Alors Xigbar ? Que fais-tu ? C'est à toi de parier.

- Hum, maintenant que Roxas n'est plus en piste, pas besoin de ne pas vraiment jouer, dit Xigbar en défiant Luxord du regard.

- Hey ! Protesta le jeune blond. Je te signale que je suis toujours là ! Si j'étais un tel fardeau je vous répète qu'il ne fallait pas que je joue. J'en serais pas là en plus...

- Ne te plains pas, je me suis bien amusé moi, répliqua Xigbar.

- Xigbar, on dirait que tu cherche à m'éviter. Serait-ce parce que tu es au bout du rouleau ? Demanda Luxord dont la ruse et la confiance en soi émanaient de tous les pores de sa peau.

Le numéro II réfléchit un instant.

- Je fais tapis, déclara-t-il.

Luxord éclata de rire.

- Tu es bien sûr ?

- Totalement.

- Je te suis !

- Bien.

Luxord dut se retenir de rire.

- Et bien j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu as perdu ! Depuis le début je t'observe, et dès que tu as de bonnes cartes, tes lèvres forment un léger rictus du côté gauche ; alors que quand tu as de mauvaises cartes tu te mords les lèvres inférieures. J'en suis totalement sûr, grâce à la confrontation des cartes.

Il jeta ses cartes sur la table.

- Couleur ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Les lèvres de Xigbar s'arquèrent en un sourire narquois.

- J'avais compris que tu avais remarqué mes petits mouvements faciaux. Et je m'en suis bien servi. Alors ce que j'en dis, c'est quinte flush.

Il posa ses cartes sur la table et dévoila sa combinaison.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent en cœur Roxas et Luxord.

- Et oui ! Je t'observe souvent jouer, alors maintenant je sais comment tu agis, expliqua Xigbar.

- Non mais alors... c'est Xigbar qui a gagné ?

- Et oui mon petit Roxas, alors tu vas venir avec moi.

Le brun attrapa le numéro XIII et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Luxord ! Cria Roxas, complètement désemparé. Fais quelque chose !

Le numéro X reprit ses esprits après un tel échec.

- Je suis navré Roxas. C'est le jeu. Il a gagné.

Il laissa les deux hommes s'éloigner vers la chambre de Xigbar, malgré les cris persistants de Roxas.

- C'est vraiment une technique brillante, murmura Luxord en rangeant ses cartes.

Expérience n°XI :

- Marluxia ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son amant et y trouva un post-it accroché. Il y était écrit : « Roxas, rejoins-moi dans le jardin ».

- Papier blanc parfumé... Encre rose... C'est du Marluxia tout craché, soupira Roxas.

Il ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres et y entra pour arriver directement dans le jardin. Xigbar ne fut pas long à arriver. Il trouva le jeune blond immobile, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Roxas ? Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le numéro XIII déglutit.

- Dis moi Xigbar... Ce truc a toujours été là ou bien on a changé de jardinier récemment ?

Xigbar releva les yeux et remarqua enfin ce qui bouleversait Roxas. Il se demanda comment il avait pu rater une telle chose. Le jardin – qui d'ordinaire arborait un style très épuré avec seulement quelques plantations minutieusement ordonnées selon un schéma géométrique imaginé par Zexion, quelques fontaines en marbre blanc, des arbres et arbustes dispersés de façon parallèle selon les plantations – était complètement différent. De hautes haies occupaient tout l'espace, à la manière des jardins de la Reine Rouge au Pays des Merveilles. Xigbar en resta bouche bée.

- Sérieux... C'est quoi ce truc ?! S'écria Roxas.

- Je... j'en sais rien. Mais bon, c'est Marluxia qui s'occupe des jardins en principe. Peut-être que Xemnas a voulu changer un peu le style. Enfin ça surprend vachement... Il aurait pu nous l'annoncer.

- Ouais... Mais il est où d'ailleurs Marluxia ? Il voulait que je le rejoigne ici.

Les deux membres entendirent un léger bruissement. Ils se retournèrent alors vers les haies.

- Youhou !

- Quand on parle du loup... La reine des folles est là, commenta Xigbar, on va pouvoir lui poser des questions.

Roxas se prit la tête des deux mains.

- Xigbar, je crois qu'on a un autre problème...

- Haa ?

Marluxia se rapprocha des deux hommes en leur faisant de grands signes avec les mains.

- Oh, Roxychou, tu nous as amené un invité ? Moi qui voulais te faire une surprise...

Xigbar regarda le numéro XI de haut en bas d'un air déconfit. Celui-ci portait un costume pour le moins... étonnant... Il s'agissait d'un déguisement de fleur, rose évidemment. Tout son corps était recouvert de tissus de différents tons de vert et il avait de larges pétales roses autour du cou. Et forcément, il fallait que le costume soit extrêmement moulant...

- Dis moi Marluxia, commença Xigbar. Tu te sens pas un peu à l'étroit dans cette tenue ?

Après cette question, Roxas toisa son amant. Et, volontairement ou non, son regard se posa sur son entrejambe et il se demanda en rougissant si Xigbar faisait allusion à cette partie intime dont on reconnaissait tous les traits à travers le tissu, ou bien à son corps en général.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, j'ai tout prévu, répondit l'intéressé en souriant.

_Je crois que je vais regretter ma question... _pensa Xigbar en voyant Marluxia se mettre dos à eux.

L'Assassin Sublime se donna une tape sur les fesses, qui bizarrement étaient à nu.

- J'ai prévu une ouverture ici pour faciliter bien des choses, hihi.

Xigbar se retourna vers Roxas et s'étonna de le voir si calme alors que lui était choqué. Le blond remarqua son regard insistant.

- J'ai l'habitude, lui expliqua-t-il, et là crois-moi, c'est pas grand chose comparé à ce qu'il fait d'habitude.

- J'ai une idée ! Poursuivit Marluxia. Finalement c'est parfait que Xigbar soit là, hihihi.

- C'est le moment où j'ai peur, c'est ça ?! Chuchota Xigbar à Roxas, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Roxas ricana. Il avait déjà subit les pires délires de Marluxia, si bien que plus rien ne pouvait le choquer à présent.

- Donc ! Reprit Marluxia. J'ai créé ce labyrinthe de haies. Au centre, j'y ai fait poussé les plus belles roses que l'on connaisse. Alors je vais vous y attendre. Celui qui arrive en premier aura le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de moi, hihihi. Mon Roxychou je compte sur toi. Je veux que ça te serve de motivation, hihi.

_Pourquoi il faut qu'elle se dandine comme ça cette folle_, songea Xigbar.

Marluxia rejoignit l'entrée du labyrinthe et invita les deux autres membres à le rejoindre.

- Oh là là ! Les garçons, je viens de penser à une chose, hihi. Je vais partir en courant et vous allez essayer de me rattraper. Oh oui ! C'est parfait comme idée ça. Alors vous êtes prêts ?

- On est obligé ? Demanda Roxas en faisant la moue.

- 3... 2... 1... c'est parti ! Cria Marluxia avant de s'élancer dans le labyrinthe.

Xigbar et Roxas restèrent immobiles et soupirèrent. Ils commencèrent à marcher entre les haies et, arrivés au premier croisement, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Je pars en éclaireur, décida Xigbar.

Il s'éleva dans les airs grâce à son pouvoir sur l'espace, tête à l'envers comme à son habitude. Il prit de la hauteur pour mieux visualiser les différents chemins pouvant être pris. Il revint ensuite auprès de Roxas.

- Alors si on continue tout droit, il faudra ensuite tourner à droite, puis prendre le troisième chemin à...

- Attends ! Le coupa Roxas. Dis moi, tu pourrais aller voir ce que fait Marluxia sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi ?

- Vas-y juste et reviens.

Xigbar s'exécuta. Il se téléporta juste au-dessus de Marluxia, qui était allongé à plat ventre dans l'herbe. Il faisait pousser des roses là où pointait son index.

- Un jour, mon prince viendra. Un jour, on s'aimera, chantonnait l'homme aux cheveux roses.

Xigbar rejoignit Roxas très vite.

- Alors ? Lui demanda le numéro XIII.

- Euh, c'est grave quand il chante ?

- Hum, ça dépend. C'était quoi ?

- Un jour, mon prince viendra. Un jour...

- Ouah ! On file d'ici au plus vite, déclara Roxas en tremblant.

Il saisit le poignet de Xigbar et l'entraîna en dehors du labyrinthe, avant de matérialiser un couloir des ténèbres.

- Dis Roxas, ça veut dire quoi ce cirque ?

Le jeune homme posa sur lui un regard noir.

- Crois-moi Xigbar... il y a des vérités qu'il vaut mieux ignorer. Je ne te laisse même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé.

L'Archer sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. C'était donc si grave ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne dois parler de ça à personne, enchérit Roxas d'un ton grave avant de traverser le couloir.

Xigbar le suivit sans rien dire, traumatisé par cette histoire. Et pendant ce temps, Marluxia continuait d'attendre que son prince charmant vienne le chercher. Mais personne ne vint. Il resta seul, et jura chaque jour qu'il ne se déguiserait plus en fleur, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Expérience n°XII :

- Larxene ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver devant la porte de sa petite amie que Xigbar le rattrapa. Il entoura son corps de ses bras et le plaqua contre son torse.

- Ne sois pas timide voyons. Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te faire de mal, héhé. C'est même le contraire, murmura le numéro II en soutenant ses propos par de légères morsures au niveau du lobe de l'oreille droite de Roxas.

- Lâche-moi !

Roxas se débattit comme il pouvait, mais Xigbar le maintenait trop fortement contre lui. L'Archer profita de l'affaiblissement de Roxas pour faire s'aventurer sa langue dans son cou.

- Arg ! Xigbar arrête ! Répliqua Roxas en éloignant sa tête le plus possible de celle de Xigbar.

Ne pouvant plus supporter ce contact, Roxas écrasa le pied de Xigbar, qui le relâcha aussitôt en criant. Le numéro XIII s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Larxene et d'y entrer. Son arrivée dans son sanctuaire improvisé fut accueillie par une énorme gifle.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- Aïe... fit Roxas en relevant la tête vers son agresseur – une jeune femme blonde en nuisette qui n'avait pas l'air du tout ravie. Larxene ?! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

- C'est pas évident peut-être ?! Vous vous rendez compte de tout le boucan que vous faîtes ?! Il est bientôt minuit ! Il y en a qui essaient de dormir ! Et pourquoi vous vous gueulez dessus au juste ?!

Xigbar rejoignit le couple.

- Roxas, c'est méchant de me faire mal comme ça, dit-il d'un ton faussement triste.

Roxas se retourna vers la propriétaire de la chambre.

- Il essaie encore de me violer ! Il faut que tu m'aide !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Larxene d'un air agacé.

- Ben... parce que je... je suis ton copain... et j'ai besoin de toi, alors tu dois m'aider.

Larxene ne répondit pas. Elle joignit ses mains dans un mouvement d'une extrême lenteur et se fit craquer les doigts. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, une veine palpitant sur son front. Roxas fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Lar... Larxene, bredouilla-t-il, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça... T-Tu me f-f-fais peur...

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux injectés de sang qui se fixèrent sur son amant.

- ROXAS, DEMERDE-TOI BORDEL ! MONTRE QUE T'AS DES COUILLES ET COMPORTE-TOI COMME UN HOMME, ESPECE DE TAFIOLE !

Roxas reçut ce flot d'insultes de plein fouet, qui eut le même effet qu'une brique en plein visage. Il resta sonné quelques secondes, tandis que Larxene commençait à détruire sa chambre pour contenir sa colère.

- Euh Roxas ? Appela Xigbar en le secouant doucement. Tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec cette furie ?

Roxas se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Larxene. Le visage de la numéro XII était déformé par une rage aussi bestiale que puissante, qui semblait émaner de tous les pores de sa peau.

- GROOOOAAAARGHH !

- Tu pourrais plutôt choisir de venir avec moi, non ? Continua le numéro II d'un ton moqueur.

Le blond reporta son attention sur lui. Xigbar dégageait quelque chose de totalement différent, avec son regard obscène et son rictus moqueur et sûr de lui au coin des lèvres. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Larxene, qui était en train de casser en morceaux tous les bibelots décoratifs de sa chambre.

- GRWAAAAR !

Puis un nouveau regard sur l'Archer.

- Allez viens avec moi mon mignon, héhé.

_Pervers ou bête sauvage_, pensa Roxas en faisant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre de ses pseudo-prétendants, alternant tour à tour les « héhé » de l'un et les « GROOAAAAARR » de l'autre.

Larxene commençait enfin à prononcer des bouts de phrase compréhensibles – comme « les mecs, incapables de se démerder », ou « ils me gonflent, j'ai envie de tous les étriper », ou encore « si je me retenais pas, je remplirais un bassin avec leur sang et je ferais un feu de joie avec leurs cadavres » – tandis qu'elle déchirait tous les vêtements de sa penderie.

- Tu penses qu'elle peut faire tourner sa tête, comme dans l'Exorciste ? Demanda Xigbar à Roxas.

L'idée traversa l'esprit de Roxas, qui ne mit qu'une poignée de secondes à prendre sa décision.

- Va pour le pervers ! Déclara-t-il en agrippant le bras de l'Archer. Je viens avec toi...

- Je te l'avais bien dit !

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce ravagée et allèrent dans la chambre du numéro II, laissant Larxene seule en train de décapiter ses oreillers avec les dents.

- Touff des maufffiettes !

Fin des expériences.

Avec ces éléments, nous pouvons voir que les relations amoureuses de Roxas avec d'autres membres seraient assez catastrophiques. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'avec certains membres, la vie de Roxas ne serait pas du tout malheur...

_Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Tu te prends pour qui pour dire des trucs comme ça ?!_

Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te voir Axel...

_Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?! T'imagines ce que je ressens moi ?! Je me sens trahi !_

Oh tiens donc...

_Ouais parfaitement : TRA-HI !_

C'est bon, j'avais compris la première fois !

_Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Et surtout sans moi... Quand je suis tombé sur ces monstruosités j'ai eu envie... de péter un plomb !_

C'est justement pour ça que j'ai fait les expériences sans toi !

_Je te rappelle qu'on est une équipe ! On doit faire le boulot ensemble !_

Ouais ben là c'est moi qui ait tout fait alors tais-toi !

_T'étais pas obligée de faire ça !_

Non mais... tu lis des fois le courrier qu'on reçoit ?! Tu sais combien de personnes se demandent comment ça se passerait pour Roxas s'il était avec un autre membre ?!

_Euh... ben..._

Voilà, tu sais pas !

_Combien ?_

… Hein ?

_Ben combien ?_

Euh, là comme ça je sais pas...

_Na ! Tu vois ! Tu vaux pas mieux que moi et... Aïe ! (← il s'est prit une bonne grosse gifle par mes soins) Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es cinglée ?!_

Mais tu vas te taire un peu ?! Raaah, comment Roxas fait pour supporter l'océan de mots que tu prononce à la minute.

_Non mais oh ! Toi tais-toi !_

**VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE TOUS LES DEUX A LA FIN ?**(← ça, c'est les bêta-lecteurs qui n'en peuvent plus)

_Bon, on va se calmer maintenant et parler à voix basse, sinon ils vont encore nous massacrer_ (si, si, c'est déjà arrivé !).

Okay. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce boulot c'est fini.

_Non. Moi aussi je veux participer._

Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire maintenant.

_Si._

Ah ?

_Il faut bien un élément de comparaison. Alors je te propose une douzième expérience. Celle de Roxas et Axel. Un peu comme l'expérience témoin._

C'est plutôt une bonne idée. Je te suis.

_Okay, c'est parti ! Regarde bien !_

Expérience n°VIII :

- Axel ! Cria Roxas en se précipitant hors de la Zone Grise. Xigbar essaie encore de me violer !

Il partit se réfugier dans la chambre de son amant. Celui-ci était en train de préparer ses affaires pour la mission du lendemain. Il abandonna ses éthers et potions dès qu'il vit le jeune blond entrer dans sa chambre.

- Roxas ? Tu as l'air tout essoufflé. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue du numéro XIII.

Roxas leva vers lui des yeux larmoyants. Axel s'empressa de sécher ses larmes du bout des doigts, avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte douce et chaude.

- Raconte-moi tout, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Snif, c'est Xigbar... Il a encore essayé de me violer...

L'air se réchauffa autour du couple. C'était le premier signe montrant qu'Axel s'énervait.

- Où est-il ? Demanda le numéro VIII, les mâchoires crispées.

- Il doit être dans le couloir, snif. Il me suivait, renifla Roxas.

Axel se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le front du jeune homme.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aller te mettre au lit. Moi je règle tout ça et je te rejoins. D'accord ?

Roxas opina du chef et se dirigea vers le lit. Axel quant à lui sortit de la chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ennemi, Xigbar.

- Yo, Axel ! Comment va ? Demanda l'Archer, l'air hilare.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, mais quand Xigbar voulut retirer la sienne, Axel l'en empêcha.

- Hey mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arri... Tu trouves pas que ça sent le barbecue ? Remarqua Xigbar en sentait l'air tout autour de lui.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que le barbecue avait lieu au niveau de leurs mains serrées. Et c'était la sienne qui faisait office de grillade.

- Axel ! Tu fais quoi là ? Lâche-moi ! Hey, ça fait mal !

Xigbar se dégagea et donna une tape dans l'épaule d'Axel.

- Calme-toi, mec !

- Xigbar, pour la dernière fois...

Des flammes jaillirent du corps de la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes, avant de lécher les vêtements du numéro II, qui partirent en cendres par endroits.

- Arrête d'essayer de faire du mal à mon Roxas !

Xigbar fut submergé par les flammes et s'écroula.

- Que ça te serve de leçon.

Axel regagna la chambre, laissant Xigbar recroquevillé sur le pas de la porte. Il toussa à s'en faire saigner la trachée et resta sans bouger pour se reposer.

- Ouah... Il y est pas allé de main morte cette fois... Je devrais peut-être arrêter finalement...

Après quelques instants, des sons provenant de la chambre du roux se firent entendre dans le couloir.

- Haaan... Axel, continue...

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Xigbar.

- Ou pas, héhé.

* * *

><p><em>Tadah !<em>

Quoi ?

_Ben voilà._

Voilà quoi ?

_J'ai fini._

Hein ?

_Voui !_

M-m-m-m-mais ?

_Tu es tellement émue que tu ne trouve pas les mots ? Oh, comme c'est touchant._

Mais c'est tout ?! Il y a que ça ?! Tu te fous de moi j'espère !

_Euh... non._

Sombre tache ! Je me démène pour faire toutes les expériences, et toi tu me ponds cette merde ?!

_Mais je... Aïe !_ (← une gifle) _Mais pourtant c'est plein d'amour. C'est pas mal je trouve. Pas toi ? Aïeuh !_ (← une autre, nyark!)

Axel, je vais te tuer !

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

Ahem ! Nos deux scientifiques ont eu une urgence et ne pourront donc pas vous présenter les conclusions de ces expériences. Alors je me dévoue pour le faire. Donc en conclusion... AHEM AHEM ! DONC EN CONCLUSION ! (← il a du parler plus fort pour étouffer les cris et les bruits d'étranglement en fond) Roxas est très bien avec Axel ! C'est le meilleur parti qu'il aurait pu trouver ! Et la morale du jour : il ne faut jamais pousser un écrivain à bout ! Je suppose que vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Au revoir à tous !

Axel, sale lopette reviens ici tout de suite que je te finisse...

AU REVOIR A TOUS !


End file.
